Welcome to My Teenager Life
by LightningGir95
Summary: Everbody knows Lightning McQueen- Four Time Piston Cup Champion and one of the best racercars in the world. Everyone knows everything about his present life because he is a celebrity. He has everything anyone could want: family, friends, talent, fame and fortune. But how was your life before, when he was just a teenager dreaming all this purchasing his bright future?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to the first chapter of my first story. **

**Chapter 01- First day**

**(Sorry if there is some grammar mistakes - I speak Portuguese and I'm still learning English :P)**

**I hope you like! **

**P.S Is my first story, so reviews, please? It shall make me happy :D**

"Die! Die!" Lightning shouted, while playing video games, until he was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
He pressed pause.  
"Get in there!" he says.

"Who are you killing?" his father Jonathan asks ironically.

"I'm almost passing level in Mortal Kombat! Want to play with me?"

"I'd love child, but another day. Actually I came here to say that it's time you go to bed."

"What, now? I need to finish this fight!" Lightning claims.

"Ok then do it and goes to bed. It's getting late and you know what tomorrow is."

The next day would the first day of McQueen in high school, but he was not very much excited about. Mainly because he had just moved from Daytona Beach to Vallejo, so new school without knowing anyone ... and it had to happen just in high school!

"Umm...tell me about it!" He sights "It seems like yesterday that I went on vacation and we moved! As the summer went by so quickly?! What the hell!"  
Says Lightning.

"Oh stop complaining! Is not so bad! High school can be really cool ..." Jonathan consoles him.

"It is if you're not a nerd!" Lighty answers.

Jonathan: "I know your report card, Lighters. You definitely are not a nerd! C' mon you'll enjoy! Your new school has a racing team."

Lightning flashes a grin:  
"Really?! Well in that case ..."

"Look son, the secret to get along in a brand new school is to have self-confidence. And I know that you have it to spare! Don't you worry child."

"It will be a new phase of your life, a bit complicated, but unforgettable. Then enjoy!"  
Advises dad.

Lightning: "Okay. You have been very popular in high school, right dad?

Jonathan nods.

"I hope I am too."

"You will be! Now go to Speed!"

"Good night daddy."  
* High-tire * (= high-five).

But Lightning was still a little nervous, not because will be a brand new school. He had been through this several times. Because of the professions of his parents he was always moving. But this time would be the high school, and unlike anything he has lived so far. It was during these times that Lightning used to do one thing that many do not understand very well, talk with your toy / favorite character / kind imaginary friend, Mach 5 from Speed Racer. Lightning was a big, BIG fan of the series since he was very young. Mach 5 was the only friend who he could take along him when he moved.

"Hey Mach, maybe dad is right. I'll never like school, but I can even enjoy it because there's a racing team . And you know I was born to race, Like you. Hold on, I had an idea! I know how to make a good impression on my first day of school! I'll be right back."

McQueen speeds down looking for his mother, Mary Katy.

"Mom! MOM!"  
He screams in the house.

"SunLighty?! Should not you be sleeping?" she asks.

'SunLighty' was like his mother called him. You know mom's nickname - you even like but doesn't want anyone else hear it.

"I'm going, but first I need to ask you something. Can you design a cool look for me to go to school tomorrow?"

His mother was a famous stylist. Then McQueen knew he could count on her help to have a fashion paintjob on his first day.

"Sure my baby, why do not ask before? I'll think of something now and do your paintjob tomorrow morning. You'll be the most stylish bo y in your new school."  
Katy says as she's kissing his fender nonstop. Something he did not like much.

"Ok, ok mom! Thank you, but I gotta go okay? Whoa mom, you're kissing me too much, stop please!"

Katy lets him go: "Okay, but one day you will miss it!"

"It may be, but for now I already have enough. Goodnight mom."

He comes back upstairs into his room after eat 'the last cookie of the night.'  
He sets the alarm clock 7:00 am and finally going to bed.

"So that's Mach 5, our vacation officially ended. How sad! Well, wish me luck tomorrow. You're right, I don't need! Haha! Goodnight buddy!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. Is not so important as the 4th will be but I hope you like anyway.**

**And once more sorry for some grammar mistakes if you find... you know I'm Brazilian and it's hard write, translate and edit it without make some mistakes... **

** Chapter 2 - Getting ready**

"Lighty stop moving. You want your paintjob gets wrong?"

Kate said as she tried to give a new look for him. But he could not stay still for long.

"I'm trying ... but it does tickle!" said Lightning laughing a lot.

"It's almost done. Just let me paint the tip of this lightning bolt."

"Oh no!'s Where I'm more tickled! HAHAHA! Quickly! Get over with that mom HAHAHAHAHAHA! "

Jonathan, who had just woken up drives in.

"Hey, it looks like someone is excited for the first day of class. What's so funny?"

Lightning: "I'm not laughing about it. This fucking spray is tickling me! HAHAHAHA!"

Kate immediately stare at him: "LIGHTNING! What I told you about this kind of vocabulary?"

"That- hahaha – you – haha - don't like it."

"No. I said you should not talk like that."

"Well, that's not what I understood you to say. Actually, I don't remember most of the things you tell me."

He says unabashedly - like any teenager.

She sighs and shakes the hood. "You never remember what does not interest you. Actually I think you do not even listening, are you?"

Lightning: "Uhm… what? I didn't pay attention to what you just said."

Lightning's father cannot resist laughing at that whole situation. Even with his frustrated wife, losing her patience.

"Jonathan!" she exclaims giving that reproachful look.

He tries to hide, but it's too late. "Let him dear. He didn't do it on purpose, boys are like that.

"Yeah… that's why I want a girl." She mumbles.

"What?" Lightning asks.

"Nothing, kid. It's done. Tell me what you think. Aren't you just fabulous?!"

Lightning looks in the mirror. His mom was right, the paintjob was amazing! "Wow! Mom I loved it´s great! Thank you!" said Lightning amazed with his brand new look.

A yellow lightning bolt on the side, a smaller one on the hood and orange flames on the fender.

"You're welcome. If you change your mind about being a racer, you could be one of my male models."

"Haha! *sarcastic laugh* Is that a joke mom? I was born to race. You are my mother, you should have known that. I'm a born champion!"

Jonathan, always ready to stand beside his racer boy and an upholder of the beloved sport, manifests sharing the same view of the boy.

"Oh please honey! He's right. Our kid is a stock car, he belongs to a racetrack, defeating the losers, winning races – right _Speed_?"

"Right pops! I love to race, I love speed, I live for speed- speed, speed, speed!"

He says jumping and showing his race skills as he was about to take off in a race.

"Lighty, calm down! Why every time you hear this word you get crazy?"

"Cuz I am speed!"

In fact, 'speed' was Lightning's first word.

Kate was the only one of the family who did not enjoy much racing. Even her father and brother being racers. In fact she felt a little silly a lot of cars competing to see was the fastest. But she respected that, though she wasn't the first in line to watch them.

But she had married a race car, had a child whose model was stock car, so she had no scape. And about McQueen, he would never change his mind about being a racer. It was all he wanted to be. It was his destiny. Also he came from a family of race cars. His father, his grandfather his uncle, his cousins ... then racing for him not only a profession. It was like a gift. Speed was a natural talent as a family legacy.

Lightning goes upstairs to finish getting ready. He checked his look.

"Cool brand new paintjob, _Converse_ wheels, and racing tires. Guess I'm good for my first day. I'm hungry! Better go have breakfast."

A few minutes later he's in the kitchen getting his breakfast.

(A mix of chocolate cereal, bolts and nuts in a bowl full of oil, or 'moilk'*)

"I'd wish you good luck but you don't need it, son." The dark red Corvette says staring at Lightning.

Even being a little self centred and very self-confident; sometimes too much - Lightning is concerned.

"Maybe I need it. From what I see in the movies, any little thing you do in high school can do to be popular or be a loser, save or ruin your social life!"

"This is partly true. But you shouldn't be worried."

"Why not?! I cannot make any mistake at all. I don't want to risk not being popular. This is very stressful!" McQueen sighs. "Is hard being a teenager! "

Jonathan laughs in view of the 'big troubles' of his son. However he understands how Lightning feels and knows that he will face even more.

"Son, I'm sorry to inform you but you are only 14 years old. Your adolescence is the beginning. You will still pass through a lot."

"I dunno if I can handle much more."

Lightning says, chewing.

"Of course you can. You are my son, Lightning McQueen. You can handle anything.

"Do ya really trust me like that?"

"Sure! You're the best. In everything. Never forget that, Lightning.

"Don't worry, I won't. Always being the number one, right?"

"Exactly. That's why you don't have to worry. You will be in racing team. A racer is an athlete and athletes ALWAYS are popular. Trust me.

Lightning had not thought of that.

"Well, it's true. And I'll be the best in racing team!"

"No doubt about that. After all, you are the Lightning!

Lightning was not directly pressured by his father to be the # 1 in races or be the best at anything he did. But the talent for racing from his family made them very competitive and selfish. Racing were always the most important thing and the focus was always to be the first, the faster... a gift and a curse.

*** "Moilk" is a word that I created.**

**As in the movie tractors are like cows in the World of Cars I thought it probably their oil would be like milk, then the word came - Milk and oil - moilk ;P**


End file.
